


With a Mighty Hand

by readmewriter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, GTA AU, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, blatant self-insert, immortal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readmewriter/pseuds/readmewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe I wrote this. Tags to be added as I go.<br/>---------<br/>The kings have found her once again - their prize. Even though they no longer have thrones, here they rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Mighty Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for inflicting this upon the world.

The girl is exactly the kind of purchase Geoff would make when he was drunk and high on the thrill of a heist well-executed – poorly thought out, too big to be real, and extravagant.

She’s soft and doe-eyed, little glasses perched upon her nose and curling in on herself, much like the way her brown hair curls around her face. She has no idea what to make of this group, the one woman berating a man with a moustache loudly. There are four more men, three on the couch across from the chair they’d dropped her in, and one leaning against the doorway. The three on the couch were younger; from left to right, a Hispanic man in glasses with a handheld game, a lithe man with sunglasses on and his head tilted back like he was asleep, and a third with curly hair who looked just pissed off to be alive. The man against the door is the most unsettling, face hidden behind an unreadable mask.

“Jack,” the man with the moustache finally snaps. “Sit down.”

The woman scowls and sits in one of the armchairs of the penthouse apartment – expensive leather, the kind that Anna’s never seen before in her life. “This is not keeping a low profile, Geoff,” she says, a final parting shot before she crosses her arms over her chest.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Geoff said, gaze leveling to meet Anna’s. “Come here.”

“I’m good where I am,” she replied quickly.

Geoff lifted an eyebrow. “Michael.”

Before she knew it, Anna was being yanked to her feet by the pissed-off guy from the couch. She yelped, trying to pull her arm from his grip as he dragged her across the living room to practically throw her onto Geoff’s lap. Geoff’s arms came around her, tight like a vice.

The man with the game and the man with the sunglasses had started paying attention.

“Listen to me,” Geoff said, firm in her ear. “You are worth twenty fucking kilograms of heroin to me, if you _think_ I’m letting you just walk out of here, you’re sadly mistaken, sweetheart. I am the one in charge. I get to decide when you eat, when you sleep, when you fucking breathe, understand? I _own_ you.”

Anna sucked in a shaky breath, trying to fight back the tears and failing.

“Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Geoff said, a little gentler, as his hand curled around her thigh. “Easy way means you’re a good little girl for me and I don’t have to tie you up or gag you this time. Hard way means I tie you up and you get to spend the night in the closet when we’re done.”

“I’ll be good,” she said, hoarse.

“Then we’re gonna go over a few rules,” Geoff said, and removed his hand from her thigh, to her relief. He held it out, towards the man on the couch with the glasses and the game, snapping his fingers. “Ray, let me borrow a knife.”

Anna’s eyes went wide and she started to struggle, attempting to squirm away. Before she could wriggle her way out of his grip, there was suddenly a skull in front of her, a hand stopping her by curling around her throat.

“Thought you were gonna be good for me?” Geoff murmured. “Hold her still, Ryan.”

“If she’s smart, she won’t even try,” the man in the mask said, fingers flexing briefly where they were cutting off a portion of her air intake.

Anna’s breath caught as the knife glanced her skin, not even enough to hurt, and sliced the back of her shirt wide open. Ryan pulled away with a nod from Geoff, giving her a rough pat to the cheek and settling back at his spot against the wall.

Geoff passed the knife back to Ray before moving his hand around to pull what was left of Anna’s shirt away from her body. She moved to cover quickly, but his fingers were around her arms, pulling them back behind her in a flash.

“Uh-uh, let Daddy see,” he says. There’s a low whistle that comes from the couch, and Anna’s face burns hot. “Oo, got a tattoo here… Naughty little girl.”

“Fuck you,” she snapped.

It was met by a chorus of laughter, and Geoff pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “No, honey, _we_ fuck _you_. Any time, any way, and any where that we want. Ryan, get her shorts off.”

Anna kicks out as he gets closer, but he merely grabs her calf and spreads her legs, sliding between them to work at the button and zipper of her shorts. She shook her head, squirming and refusing to lift her hips.

This time it was Geoff that grabbed at her throat, high enough that his fingers were curled around her jaw. “Don’t you fucking tell us no. Ryan’s being real fucking patient, but I’m about done with your little attitude.”

“Speaking of Ryan,” Ryan said, hand coming up to pull the mask away. The face beneath was handsome, streaked with paint, hair tied back in short ponytail. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, sweetheart.” His voice was smooth, like he was trying to soothe her. “You’re gonna let me take your pants and panties off, and then you’re gonna spread your legs and let me see that pretty cunt.” Big hands slid up her calves and thighs, calluses against her skin. “Because if you don’t, I’m gonna have to get mean.”

“You’ve seen his face, honey,” Geoff murmured in her ear. “Seen all our faces. You’re not leaving.”

“You’d be dead before you got to the door,” Ryan said darkly, leaning in and biting none-too-gently at her thigh.

Anna whimpered, a mix of fear and arousal at the touches. Geoff released her throat and Ryan tugged at her jean shorts again – this time she complied, let them be pulled down her legs and tossed away, panties tangled somewhere within.

“Spread your legs for Daddy,” Geoff ordered. “Nice and wide, let us see.”

Anna flushed a dark red as she obeyed, biting her tongue against an insult. Ryan helps her along, digs his fingers into her thighs as he forces them wider, prompting another low whistle from the couch.

“Pretty whore,” said an accented voice from the couch. Anna squeezes her eyes shut, wanting to sink into the ground.

“Good girl,” Geoff said. “Things can be good for you if you just listen.”

She startled as a finger traced her entrance, jerking away out of surprise and back into Geoff. She can feel his erection against the small of her back.

“Oh, she’s _wet_ , Geoff.” Ryan sounds delighted. “Fucking soaked.” He drags her back, presses a finger into her, and god help her, she nearly moans at the feeling.

“Tricky bitch is enjoying this,” Geoff purrs. “Fuck, she’ll be sweet on my cock. Get her nice and wet for me.”

“She won’t need much,” Ryan says before he licks a stripe up her cunt, twisting his finger.

Anna lets out a breathy moan before she clamps it back, but Ryan and Geoff chuckling in tandem tell her she’s been caught out. Ryan’s teeth close gently around her clit, sucking, and she can’t help the way her body arches. Geoff’s arms wrap around her, pinning her arms to her sides, mouthing at her neck and shoulders. Anna can’t keep the noises back, even though she tries, legs hiked up over Ryan’s shoulders and held in place by Geoff.

Finally – or too soon by just a few seconds – Ryan pulls away, sits back on his heels and swipes his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes watching her hungrily.

“Lift her up,” Geoff orders – he sounds strained, breath hot in her ear.

Ryan doesn’t hesitate. He lifts Anna like she’s nothing, fists a hand in her hair and kisses her hard, breaking past her defenses like they’re made of paper. He fucks her mouth with his tongue, bites her lip as he pulls away to drop her back in Geoff’s lap.

His hands curl around her hips, lifting her and slowly dragging her down onto his cock. She gasps, breath catching, and then whimpers, seated fully on him. “Good girl, _fuck_ , tight little girl.”

 

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Anna breathes angrily.

He rolls his hips, fucking up into her and forcing a small noise from her. Geoff chuckles, rubs his stubble against the sensitive skin of her neck. “We’re gonna fuckin’ ruin you, baby. I’m gonna fuck you right here, while they all watch – it’s my gods damned _right_ to have you first, but when I’m done, they get you.” He settled into a rhythm, lazy and unhurried, voice hot and sharp in her ear. She bit back noises at the slide-drag of his cock inside her, the friction. One of his hands came up to pinch at a nipple and she twisted, accidentally grinding down and dragging a swear from him. “Normally…” he murmured. “Normally Jack would get you next, but I think she’s pissed, so she can go whenever she gets over it.  So instead, Ryan gets you next, and sweetheart, if you think _I’m_ a son of a bitch, I can’t wait to watch him wreck you.”

“Neither can we, get to fucking,” Michael says from the couch. Anna flushes – she can see that they’re all hard, erections bulging. Jack’s in the armchair, watching with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.  Where the rest of the boys are palming their erections, Ryan is leaning against the wall, gaze unwavering from Anna.

Geoff suddenly fucks up into her, hard, dragging her attention back to him. “Then Gavin and Michael – they come together, y’see, hardly ever one without the other. Gavin likes blowjobs – likes to choke on cock and watch people choke on his. Michael fucks like he fights, angry and rough, clear past your limits until you’re begging him to stop.”

He rolls her nipple, rolling his hips into a faster, rougher rhythm, one hand sliding down to finger at her clit. She lets out a surprised moan, twists towards and then away again.

“And Ray’s so focused – knows exactly what he wants and how he wants it,” Geoff says. “Someday he and Ryan will fuck you together and you’ll know why they call an orgasm a little death, baby, all focus and intent, like there’s nothing else but you.”

He fucks up into her, setting a steady, deep rhythm that has her barely breathing, tits bouncing with every thrust. He’s still dressed, she realizes, just his cock pulled out from his fly, and she’s naked in front of all of them. She’s exposed, vulnerable, and she suddenly wants to hide in Geoff as she takes in their hungry eyes.

“This is your life now, sweetheart,” Geoff says, voice going ragged as he picked up the pace. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight… can you come on my cock? Can you come on my cock, sweetheart?” His fingers circle her clit, rapid with just the right amount of pressure, and between that and the embarrassment curling in her stomach, she’s coming within minutes, head thrown back onto Geoff’s chest, a gasp and a moan escaping her.

Geoff gets a good grip on her hips and slams into her, hard and fast, no mercy, until he slows, cock pulsing inside her.

“You didn’t use a condom,” Anna whispers in realization.

Geoff reaches out, gets a good grip on her hair, and pulls her in close, forcing her to rest her head on his chest. “Don’t fuckin’ have to,” he said. “You’re _ours_. We’ll mark you anyway we fuckin’ well want to.”

“Geoff,” Ryan says, as even as ever. “It’s my turn.”

Anna shivers – in anticipation or fear, she’s not sure. Either way, Geoff sighs and nods, letting his cock slip from her. Ryan stalks forward like a predator homing in on its prey. Anna’s jerked to her feet by strong hands, and then swept off of them by strong arms.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Michael says, getting up to follow.

“Been a literal lifetime.” Anna can only assume that’s Gavin with the British accent.

Ryan kicks a door open and stalks through it. He tosses her, and she squeals in surprise before she hits a bed, bouncing minutely. He strips his shirt off, revealing miles of tan skin and tattoos, and unzips his fly. Anna tries to crawl up the bed, subconsciously trying to get away and just backing herself into a corner, but he grabs her ankle and drags her back until her hips are on the edge of the bed.

“Can’t go anywhere,” he says. “You’d have to get through all of us – little thing like you doesn’t stand a chance.”

There are eyes watching – Michael, Gavin, and Ray are crowded in the doorway, gazes heavy on her.

She feels like she’s been here before.

Ryan drops to his knees, wraps his arm around her thighs to hold her still, and licks the taste of Geoff from her. Anna yelped, and then rolled her hips as the warm, wet tongue lapped at her, delving inside like he had nothing to lose, like Geoff hadn’t just fucked her open.

“Christ,” Michael says from the doorway.

Ryan does something with his teeth and her clit that makes her yowl, hands fluttering until she can’t help but let them land on Ryan’s head, tangling in his hair. He hums in approval, and she whimpers as the sound vibrates across her cunt.

“He can do this for hours,” a voice says by her ear. It’s Ray, kneeling on the other side of the bed, head resting on his folded arms. “Cock or cunt, doesn’t matter to him, he loves it. Only person he’ll really kneel on command for is Geoff though – but you know who’s in control, don’t you?”

A finger slides into her, curls, and she would be arching off the bed if Ray’s hands hadn’t shot out to hold her down, hands wrapping around her shoulders to keep her down.

Ryan stands up and Anna can’t help the whine that escapes her. “Move,” he says, low and rough, and Ray moves away, settles back to presumably watch. Ryan lines up and thrusts, a quick motion that has her keening and scrabbling at the bed. His arms loop around, dragging her up into a half-sitting position, practically forcing her to wrap her legs around him. He buries his face in her neck as he thrusts, long, deep strokes that steal her breath away.

One hand comes up to tangle in her hair, drag her head back so that he can nip and suck at her neck. “You were always ours,” he growls. “Your fucking _soul_ was ours, since the day we laid you down on furs and made you scream our names to the heavens. We wrapped you in fur and silks, and you were such a pretty little bird in your golden cage.”

“I…” Anna breathes. “I don’t…”

“You don’t have to, I’ll remember for us,” Ryan says, and starts fucking her in earnest, holding her still with his hands on her back.

She tosses her head, unable to help it, the friction almost too much. She hangs on for dear life, digs her nails in and drags them down his arms as she struggles for something to hold onto, lest she give in and float away, be dragged under by the tide of them.

“You can come like this,” Ryan says, ragged and breathless. “I know you can, fuck.” He moves, bites down on her shoulder, hard, and she’s coming, noise dragged from her like someone’s ripped it out of her throat. Ryan drops her back and she bounces as he gets a grip on her hips and pounds into her, harsh and unforgiving. She clutches at the blankets, tears welling in her eyes – it’s too much, fuck, it’s too much but it’s _so good_.

And then he’s coming, gripping her tight enough to leave bruises, fingers digging into her skin. He drops his head and breathes, then leans forward and drags her into a messy, open-mouthed kiss before he’s pulling away, settling at the head of the bed.

Michael and Gavin move in like starving men after a piece of cake.

“Wait,” Geoff says from the doorway. “Give the bitch some water first.”

Anna flushes at being referred to as such, but Ray complies, lifting her head and letting her drink deeply from a bottle of water he’d magically produced. “Should make you beg for it,” he murmured. “Should make you earn it. Lucky Geoff’s nicer than me.”

“You’ll get your chance,” Geoff says as Ray pulls the water away. “Go.”

Hands flip her, sudden and rough, and she howls as teeth dig into her ass, trying to pull away. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going, bitch?” Michael says, dragging her back and giving the same cheek a sound slap. “Gonna mark you up nice and pretty, let your fuckin’ skin show who you belong to.”

There’s a hand in her hair, pulling, dragging her face up until she’s forced onto her hands. Michael shoves her knees under her just as Gavin gives her a none-too-gentle slap to the face. She tries to jerk back, but Gavin’s hand keeps her there, and he delivers another slap, just as rough, to her other cheek.

“Still tryin’ to run,” he says. “Silly bitch, you know better.”

“Have to retrain her every fuckin’ time,” Michael says, drags blunt nails down her spine until she’s arching, towards or away, she’s not sure. “Think a lesson or two would stick.”

“That’d take the fun out of it.” Gavin slides a thumb across her mouth, pulls her head back so she’s looking up at him. She can see Ryan just past him, watching with dark eyes. “Open your mouth, love.”

Anna does as she’s told – it’s getting harder not to, grey fuzz of comfort threatening to surround her as she starts to give in. It pisses her off.

“Wait a minute, Gav,” Ryan says, leans forward and puts a hand on his shoulder. “She’s got the look in her eye.”

Michael’s hand hits her ass, hard, and she would have pitched forward if not for Gavin’s hold on her hair, tight and unforgiving. He smacks her again and she yelps, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

Ryan curls a hand under her chin, forces her head up to look at him. “He feels even a _hint_ of teeth, and I’ll pull them out. Do you understand?”

She nods as best she can in his hold, lets out a whimper when Michael strikes her again.

“He asked you a fucking question, bitch, you better fucking answer it,” he says.

Ryan’s hold doesn’t tighten. Instead he holds her gaze, like Michael’s words hadn’t even meant anything to him. “Do you understand?” he repeats.

“Yes,” she manages, barely above a whisper. “I’ll be good.”

His thumb rubs her skin – presumably gentle as a reward – before he pulls away, settling back against the headboard once more. Gavin moves back in, pats her cheek roughly.

“Let’s try this again,” he says. “Open your mouth, love.”

Anna does as she’s told – this time _much_ less pissed off. Gavin’s cock slides in, hot and heavy on her tongue, and then keeps going, until she’s forced to swallow him down, desperately trying to breathe through her nose.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Gavin swears with a contented sigh. “There’s a good girl.”

Suddenly Anna isn’t there anymore – suddenly she gets a vision of the three of them, Michael’s hands sliding down her naked body as she sucks Gavin down. Instead of the bed, though, he’s on a throne, crown high upon his head, looking down at her with a smug smirk and a glint in his eye.

Michael drags her back to the present with a slow push in. He gradually picks up the pace, until Anna’s hands are clenching in the sheets, trying to keep purchase, every thrust pushing her forward onto Gavin’s cock.

“Listen to those sounds,” Michael says. “Those filthy fucking noises you’re making. You _love_ this, bitch, don’t you try to deny it.”

It’s true, she doesn’t want to admit it.

“Come on, Gav,” Michael says, softer. “Come down her throat, make her taste like you when I kiss her.”

Gavin lets out another swear, tightens his fist in her hair. Her eyes water as he drags her forward, nose pressed to his abdomen, and holds her there. She can’t breathe – brings one hand up to shove at his hips, try to push him away, but Michael grabs her arm and yanks it behind her.

“Take it,” Michael grits out. “Fucking take it, cunt, take what he gives you.”

Gavin lets out a groan and finally lets up, lets her pull back and splutter. Michael doesn’t, however, keeps her arm pinned behind her and gives her a shake.

“Open your mouth,” Gavin says, breathless. He gives her cheek a gentle slap, just enough to get her moving, and she lets her mouth fall open as an afterthought to blessed breath. His cock hovers so that it just touches her lips. Then he’s coming with a groan, fist in her hair keeping her in place.

“Swallow it all like a good little slut,” Michael says.

It’s only after Anna’s done as he ordered that he releases her arm, lets her curl her hand in the blankets. Gavin pulls away, settles up by the headboard next to Ryan – curls into his side and goes loose-limbed, though his eyes are still hawk-sharp on her.

Michael’s hands find her arms again – he pulls them back so that she’s suspended, dependent on his mercy lest she topple forward. He starts fucking her then, fast and hard, fingers digging into her skin to leave bruises and marks. She slips, goes into that soft, grey, warm place in her head and curls up, floating. She can vaguely hear his litany of degradation, barely feel his skin against hers – she lets her head loll, and lets him take her.

“Beg me for it,” he says, sounding muffled and far away.

“Please,” she gasps out without even thinking about it, over and over again, and then he’s coming – a hot rush within her – and pulling away. He lowers her to the bed, surprisingly gentle, and she curls a little bit.

A hand cards through her hair. It’s Ryan, she realizes, having a little trouble focusing on him. “Good girl,” he rumbles, the words cutting through the fog. “Doing so good, baby. Ray, she needs a minute.”

“I want her with it when I fuck her,” she hears Ray reply. “Drag her up.”

Ryan does so, cradles her in his much-bigger body until she starts blinking, more aware of her surroundings. Her arms hurt, she realizes, and that drags her up from the fog more than anything, the pull of muscles that she has barely used.

“Don’t know why,” Michael’s saying. “You don’t fucking need her conscious.”

“I do the first time,” Ray replies. “Not much of a message if there’s nothing to receive it.”

“Do you want some water?” Ryan asks, low. His hand is still in her hair, gentle this time.

Anna nods, shakily – she doesn’t trust him, with his sweat-streaked face paint and icy blue eyes. Still, though, her throat burns, and Ryan reaches for the water bottle without dislodging her.

“Wait,” Ray says, sharp eyes suddenly on her, mid-conversation with Michael.

“Ray,” Geoff says warningly, from where he’s leaning against the doorframe.

“Everything she gets is a result of our mercy,” Ray says, low, eyes never leaving hers. “Every little fucking thing. The sooner she understands that, the less trouble she’ll be.”

Geoff is silent, watches Ray through narrowed eyes for a moment. Then, deliberately, slowly, he leans back against the doorframe, watching with interest in his eyes.

“Beg for it,” Ray orders.

Anna shrinks away from him, into Ryan – out of the frying pan and into the fire, she thinks wildly – but it’s like backing herself into a corner made of muscle and fear.

“Beg for it,” Ray says again, evenly, “or you’re not getting any at all tonight.”

Her throat _aches_.

“Please,” she says, in a small voice as shame washes hot over her.

“Please what.”

She flounders, unsure of what to say. She risks glancing away from Ray to dart her eyes around the room, looking for some kind of help.

“Elaborate,” Ray says. “What do you want? Why should you get it? Make it good.”

“Please,” she says again, “please, can I have some water?” Her voice is still so tiny, barely there and hoarse. “My throat hurts, please.”

Ray eyes her, as though he’s appraising her. “…We’ll work on it,” he says with a nod, and Ryan hands her the water bottle.

She shakily undoes the cap and drinks, long and slow, until nearly half the bottle is gone. It’s taken from her hands as soon as she pulls it away from her mouth, and she’s suddenly aware of both of Ryan’s hands at her waist.

“She’s so small,” he says, and digs his thumbs into the hollow of her hip until she’s trying to squirm away from him.

Hands slide up her legs, slow and smooth, until they’re tapping at Ryan’s, bidding him to let go. She’s suddenly yanked down the bed, manhandled beneath Ray, who is sans shirt and hoodie. There are a pair of dog tags hanging from his neck and his glasses perched upon his nose as he watches her.

She feels like the scared rabbit underneath the big bad wolf, heart racing as she realizes that she _is_ the prey. He’s a hunter, plain and simple, dangerous and deadly. He could kill her in a second, and from the look in his eye, have no regret about the action.

“There it is,” he murmurs, mouth curving into a slow grin. “That’s what I like to see.”

She remembers something about not running from dogs when they chase you – not giving them something to chase. This is a wolf before her, hungry and sharp, but perhaps the advice will still be useful. She stays perfectly still, though every instinct is screaming at her to try and break out of his hold, even as his hand slides up her side to grope at her breast. Clever fingers tweak at her nipple, draw a gasp from her as they twist and pull.

She can’t help it. She writhes, tries to twist away. His hand finds her throat, presses down, and she stills.

“Ray.” Geoff’s voice is sharp. “Hand off her throat.”

“I’m being good,” Ray argues, flexes his fingers, and her head swims.

“Ray, I’m not fucking asking.”

Ray drags his hand away, breaks his eye contact with her to glare at Geoff. His other hand finds her clit – over-stimulated – and rubs in slow, easy circles that have her trying to inch away from his hand.

“Since I’m not _allowed_ to, would you hold her down, please, Ryan?” he says, drops his eyes back to her.

Ryan’s hands as they take hers are gentle vices, holding but not squeezing. He pulls them up over her head and traps them there against the blankets.

“This is why I like playing with Ryan,” Ray says, like he’s having a gentle conversation. “He doesn’t just watch me, he plays too. But you’ve had enough foreplay, haven’t you, baby? Wet and sticky from them fucking you before me, you don’t need anything else.”

He pulls his hand away and Anna wants to drive down at the loss, but the hands holding hers keep her there better than any ties ever could. Ray slides into her, a slow but steady pressure, and she closes her eyes, too far gone not to let herself _feel_.

“You know why they’re watching?” Ray says, right next to her ear, lazy voice sudden, making her jump. “It’s not because you’re so damn pretty – and you are, a pretty little fragile bird. It’s because they’re scared for you, because if they leave me alone for a second they think I’ll snap. They’re probably right.”

Anna’s eyes are wide, a conflict of feelings – the pleasurable slide of his cock versus the fear icing its way down her spine.

“So damn pretty, and God, do I like to see pretty things break,” Ray goes on, breath hitching as he grinds into her. One hand finds her cheek, caresses it softly, like they’re lovers. “Afraid yet, honey? I could kill you, you know, quick snap of your neck and they wouldn’t even be able to stop me. This is all a goddamn illusion, every bit of safety and security you ever think you’ll get. We’re not _kind_. We’re not _gentle_. We’re going to fuck you and break you and piece you back together into the perfect little fucktoy, just like we always do.”

She has a flash then, of a hundred different ways and places and times that Ray’s taken her, of Ray wrapping his hand around her throat in a burning building, fire echoed in his eyes.

“That’s right,” Ray says, soft. “Remember. The memories’ll come slow at first, and then all at once. You can focus on it later, now that I’ve given you a little taste.”

He fucks into her then, suddenly rough, and she moans brokenly – can’t help it, can’t fight it anymore (she feels like she’s given in to him before). Her wrists flex against Ryan’s hold, but he doesn’t let up, instead taking them both into one big hand. His other hand closes over her throat and presses, gentler than Ray did, but still cutting off her airway.

“Fuck, yes,” Ray says, breathless. “Come on, pretty girl, come on my cock.”

She does, like a puppet at the mercy of her strings, arches and then collapses, shaking and unable to breathe. Her head swims, vision going static at the edges, catching her breath while Ray pulls out and paints her stomach with stripes of come.

Ryan finally releases her throat and her wrists and she curls, exhausted. They’re done, she thinks, done with her, finally, and all she wants is to sleep.

“Don’t lose her, Ryan,” Geoff says, sounding far off and fuzzy. There are the sounds of walking, the bed shifting, and then the door closing, and still she can’t bring herself to move.


End file.
